tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bulstrode
Special Attraction |last_appearance = Toby, Trucks and Trouble Special Attraction |creator(s) = Christopher Awdry |name = Bulstrode |title = Bulstrode the Barge |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |basis = 1920s self-propelled coastal barge |vehicle = Boat |type = Self-propelled barge |top_speed = 10 mph |year_built = circa 1920s }} Bulstrode is a highly disagreeable barge. He now resides at Tidmouth Beach as a children's play area. Biography Bulstrode was used to carry cargo like coal and stone to Knapford Harbour but always complained about not being loaded fast enough. This annoyed the trucks, but one day Bulstrode ended up getting what he deserved when Percy accidentally pushed stone trucks off the quay and into his hold, bursting a hole in his hull. He was then towed to a beach, where the children could play in him. He remains there today, most likely still grumbling. Technical Details Basis Bulstrode is based on a 1920s self-propelled coastal barge. File:bulstrodesbasis.jpg|Bulstrode's Basis Livery Bulstrode is painted with a cream cab, brown deck, a black hull and a red keel. His name is painted on his bow in white. In the "My First Thomas" range he is painted blue, red and yellow. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Toby, Trucks and Trouble' - Bulstrode Companion Volumes * '''2005' - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection |-|Television Series= , Oliver's Find and Happy Ever After * Series 6 - No Sleep for Cranky Music Videos * Series 4 - Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale, Gone Fishing and Don't Judge a Book By its Cover * Series 5 - Accidents Will Happen, Night Train and Percy's Seaside Trip * Series 6 - Little Engines * Series 7 - Troublesome Trucks His faceless model made numerous appearances at the Norramby Fishing Village in the fifth series. His surprised face was also used on some trucks in the eighth and tenth series episodes, Fish and The Green Controller respectively. }} |-|Other Media= * 2004 - Bulstrode * 2013 - The Secret of the Mine Magazine Stories * 1998 - The Big Speech! * 2001 - Down at the Docks and Bulstrode the Hero * 2002 - Take Cover!, The Beach and Safe as Houses! * 2003 - Shipwrecked! and Tour of Sodor * 2004 - On the Beach * 2005 - Too Wet * 2006 - Wait with Freight and Caroline's Cruise Bulstrode also appeared in the magazine stories, Boat Afloat, Bulstrode the Engine, Gone Fishing and Pirate Passengers. }} Voice Actors * Ryōichi Tanaka Trivia * Bulstrode's appearance in the television series is rather different from his Railway Series appearance: in the Railway Series he has two cargo holds and his face is the same colour as his cab, while in the television series he only has one hold and the standard grey face. * Bulstrode is currently the only non-human character created by Christopher Awdry to be introduced into the television series. * According to Abi Grant, Bulstrode was meant to have a large scale model built for the Wharf, but this never happened due to budget reasons. * Bulstrode's original model began to deteriorate during the production of the fifth series, and was subsequently damaged while being shipped to/from Canada during the production of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. A new model of Bulstrode was built to replace the original and had different dimensions. The newer model of Bulstrode never ended up being used in the television series, but is currently on display at Drayton Manor on a beach near Bluff's Cove. * Bulstrode had a total of five face masks, one of which a happy face mask was not used on-screen. However it was used for the newer Bulstrode model, the Rockin' Bulstrode rides at Drayton Manor and Thomas Land, and merchandise such as his Trackmaster and 2013 Wooden Railway toys. * In a few of the HIT Era episodes, Bulstrode's surprised face was used as a truck's face. * Despite being beached in both the television series and the Railway Series, he is still depicted as being used in forms of media such as Magazines, Video Games, and DVD Minigames. However, it is likely that he was given a second chance. * Bulstrode is usually depicted with his surprised face in the promotional material and merchandise. * Bulstrode had a nameboard but it was never used in any of the intermission segments. Merchandise * ERTL * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * My First Thomas * Trading Cards * My Thomas Story Library * Wind-up Trains * Bath Squirter * Wood * Nakayoshi es:Bulstrode he:בולסטרוד ja:バルストロード pl:Byczek ru:Булстроуд Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Watercraft Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters Category:Thomas' Branch Line